Many conventional positional depth sensors use camera-based 3D technology and the associated post-processing required in such conventional depth sensing technologies can be substantial. Such technologies, while adequate for certain purposes, have problems, including field-of-view issues, occlusion and poor performance in outdoor and brightly light areas.